


Логика, анализ, здравый смысл (что всё это вообще такое?)

by desterra



Series: Он, он и доверие [4]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Porn, Slash, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое утро после первой ночи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Логика, анализ, здравый смысл (что всё это вообще такое?)

**Author's Note:**

> Мне искренне казалось, что с этой серией покончено. Оказалось, что показалось.

Просыпаться с чьей-то горячей тушкой под боком для Расса, откровенно говоря, было непривычно. Просыпаться с тушкой, у которой есть член, настойчиво упирающийся в его ягодицу, было непривычно совсем. Расс тяжело вздохнул и на пробу шевельнул задницей. Член заинтересованно дёрнулся. Нехилое такое доброе утро. Милт размеренно пыхтел на ухо, явно не намереваясь выплывать из сна. Тяжёлая рука, перекинутая через грудь, крепко держала Расса за запястье. Офигительно нереальное зрелище. Расс рассматривал соединённые руки, считал волоски на чужой хваталке и пытался отыскать в себе паническое желание всё отыграть. Желание отчаянно сопротивлялось. Расс поводил носом, потёрся щетиной о плечо, помечтал о кофе. Паника всё ещё задерживалась. Тело приятно ломило от интенсивных ночных упражнений, под веками вспыхивали образы Милта. Приятные, надо сказать образы, мотивирующие, если не всего Расса, то одну его конкретную часть точно. Стыд и прочие мелко-недовольные эмоции тусили где-то с паникой, что наверное, должно было удивлять, но почему-то не удивляло. Видимо, оставалось лишь принять очевидное и двигаться дальше. Выпутывать себя из Милта не хотелось страшно. Было что-то сибаритское в этом ленивом утре с внезапными открытиями и полным отсутствием сожалений. Милт прижался ещё ближе и продолжил упоительно сопеть, тыча членом в несчастную ягодицу. Расс задумался. Быть в Милте ему понравилось. Смотреть, как он плывёт от прикосновений, как ахает от поцелуев, разыскивать точки погорячее, слизывать с его тела соль — всё было круто. Но теперь же пришла очередь Расса. Кажется. Вроде бы. Ведь так выстраиваются нормальные отношения. На равных, что называется. Не то чтобы у Расса был богатый опыт в этих самых отношениях. Он ещё раз пошевелил задницей, отметил ответное подёргивание и прислушался к себе. Не было, вроде как, заметных проблем с возможной грядущей сменой ролей. Можно было не упорствовать и не вопить, что он готов оставаться только на вершине. Член в заднице или член в задницу — поздно раздумывать, если вляпался в отношения с мужиком. Как-то нечестно ломаться и строить из себя недотрогу. К тому же, были геи до него, Расса, будут и после. Не из любви ж к мазохизму они ныряют на дно. И Милт прошлой ночью стонал явно не от жуткой боли. В общем, Расс решительно настроился вернуть должок. Осталось определиться лишь с тем, как преподнести счастливую новость Милту. И когда. Сомнений в том, что это цепкое чудовище ни за что его сейчас не отпустит, у Расса не возникало. Конечно, на горизонте маячил очень реальный шанс, что мистер Совершенство выйдет из опалы или завершит свою супер секретную миссию, или потопчется по чьей-то любимой мозоли. Свалит, короче. Либо в очередную кромешную дыру, либо на повышение. И оставит Расса позади. Ничего нового. Всё как обычно. Но до того момента Расс собирался получить столько хорошего секса и приятных вечеров, сколько получится. Почему бы нет, в конце концов. А расставание... И вот оно — бинго! Здравствуй, паника. Привязываться не хотелось. Рисковать спокойствием, излюбленной рутиной. Сердцем, чего уж там таить. Вот только было уже поздно. Мистер Влезу-В-Задницу-Без-Мыла уже был Рассу необходим. И, по всей видимости, собирался, в обозримом будущем, перейти от метафоры к реальным вещам. Правда, сам ещё об этом не знал. Но это мелочи. Милт, не выключивший на ночь своё шестое чувство, встревоженно дёрнул ногой, Расс в ответ снова пошевелил задом, хватка на его руке ужесточилась, но иных признаков пробуждения спящий осьминог не подавал.  
Конечно, можно было выпнуть Милта сначала из тёпленькой постели, потом из дома, но вряд ли бы он сдался. Скорее превратил бы из без того кошмарную жизнь Расса в жалкий ситком с тупыми шутками, дешёвым флиртом и тоннами неловкости в довесок. Море злости, увиливания, подначек. А свелось бы всё к щенячьим глазкам, на которые Расс бы в итоге повёлся, просто потому что идиот. Да и глазки ничего так. Красивые. И, сюрприз-сюрприз, сценарий пошёл бы по уготованной дорожке, только с кучей потраченных впустую нервных клеток. Смысл? Зачем дёргаться, если исход всё равно один и тот же? Проще принять всё как есть и двигаться дальше.  
Над ухом мерзко запиликал будильник, за спиной вскинулись, щекотно проехав носом по загривку, Расс вызволил пленённую руку и пристукнул трезвонящего гада.  
— Ты в курсе, что весь современный мир использует в качестве будильника телефоны? — сонно уточнил Милт и снова опутал собой Расса.  
— А ты в курсе, что может быть лучше старой доброй классики? — лениво огрызнулся Расс и с притворным сочувствием похлопал Милта по бедру. — Тонна старой доброй классики.  
Угол, под которым пришлось согнуть руку для этого саркастического жеста, был ужасающе неловким. Запястье в знак протеста заныло, но мягко-колючие волоски под ладонью буквально гипнотизировали. Милт еле слышно застонал в такт движению пальцев и прихватил губами кожу на стыке плеча и шеи, изображая из себя голодного вампира.  
— Эй, тебе что, пятнадцать, — как-то не очень искренне возмутился Расс, почувствовав лёгкое жжение, но отвлёкся на ощущение длинных пальцев на своём соске.  
— Никто не увидит, — вздохнул Милт, явно расстроенный этим фактом, и втянул в наглый рот полыхающую мочку.  
— Серьёзно? — Расс с трудом отцепил от себя человека-прилипалу и устроился с ним лицом к лицу, тут же оказавшись в новых объятьях. Милт отводил глаза и гладил одной рукой шейные позвонки Расса, а другой — его солнечное сплетение. — Значит, серьёзно.  
Смущение Милту шло. Ему вообще всё шло. Встрёпанная чёлка, след от подушки на щеке, сбившееся дыхание, влажные припухшие губы, кровать Расса.  
— Иди сюда, придурок, — Расс поскрёб щетиной о своё плечо и притянул Милта ближе.  
Вписались друг в друга они идеально. Руки Милта на теле Расса чувствовали себя идеально. Даже сухое трение члена о член было идеальным. Хоть и болезненным. Расс отстранился, Милт недовольно заворчал, но с энтузиазмом принялся вылизывать подставленную ладонь. Дальнейшее Расс воспринимал туманно. Было горячо, быстро, неловко. Они задевали животы костяшками, переплетали ноги, дрочили вместе, рука в руке, как те самые пресловутые подростки, целовались мокро и жадно. Кончили дружно, как в долбаных сказках про любовь. Не то чтобы Расс их читал, но ему довелось как-то прослушать часовую беседу подозреваемой с её подругой на эту тему. Совместный, одновременный оргазм, кажется, был признаком глубоких чувств и настоящего единства. И после него, вроде бы, полагалось млеть и таять. Млеть и таять, когда Милт лениво выцеловывал какую-то хрень на лице Расса, получалось плохо. Длинные пальцы гуляли по влажной спине, ступня щекотно поглаживала икры, на животе остывала сперма. Какая уж тут романтика. Дико хотелось залезть сначала в душ, потом в кровать. Позволить Милту ещё пару часиков поиграть в осьминога, потом залиться до ушей кофе и приготовить на завтрак вафли. С нуля. Чтоб румяные, масленые, сдобренные сиропом.  
— Завтра нужно поставить будильник на полчаса раньше, — вынес неутешительный вердикт Милт, услышав, как бурчит желудок Расса, и наконец расцепил свою мёртвую хватку. — А вечером придётся заехать ко мне. После работы. Забрать костюм.  
Расс приготовил было речь про "одинаковые костюмы, которые хрен отличишь"; про "слишком много на себя берёшь"; про "можешь метнуться и переодеться"; про "личное пространство" и про "тебя никто не приглашал", но тупо слился, глядя на напряжённые плечи засранца, спешащего укрыться в ванной комнате. Похож в это время Милт был то ли на нашкодившего кота, то ли на встрёпанного воробья, отступившего на мгновение, но готового биться за каждую крошку.  
— Про зубную щётку не забудь, — крикнул ему вслед Расс и ушёл варить кофе. В конце концов, это же отношения, а с ними приходит не только секс.  
В участок собирались, как на пожар. Или на праздник. Дым коромыслом, испорченные тосты, пролитый сок, борьба за галстук. Как при этом Милт умудрился выглядеть будто модель с обложки GQ, для встрёпанного Расса, не успевшего даже побриться, так и осталось загадкой. Но доехали они всё же вовремя. Без споров, ругани, ядовитого сарказма. По дороге обсудили ужин и какое-то европейское кино. Милт собирался просвещать Расса, а тот скептически хмыкал и намеревался под это самое кино спать.  
В участок зашли вместе. Расс чувствовал, что стоит лишь предложить явную конспирацию и игры в шпионов, как вежливый мудак выкинет что-нибудь непотребное. Например, сделает громкое объявление на весь офис, интонационно соединит их имена дефисом, а затем пригласит всех на ужин, чтобы отпраздновать это замечательное событие. Милт покосился на Расса, одарил всех мегаваттной улыбкой и быстренько скрылся в своём кабинете. Расс фыркнул, прикидывая, где бы добыть очередную дозу кофеина, которого, кстати, его лишил нахальный...  
— Бурная ночь? — тихо уточнила Холли и одарила его странным взглядом.  
— Не понял, — искренне признался Расс, всё ещё погружённый в свои мысли. Потом окинул себя взглядом. Костюм выглажен, манжеты чистые, на галстуке идеальный узел. Да и отражение в зеркале, перед выходом из дома, было нормальным. Чувак в Зазеркалье выглядел не выспавшимся, взъерошенным, немного угрюмым. Всё как обычно.  
— У тебя на шее, — Холли протянула руку, замерла, когда Расс инстинктивно дёрнулся, и повела загорелым плечиком, — синяк. И явно не от удара.  
Ну, по крайней мере одну загадку детектив Эгнью умудрился раскрыть очень быстро: стало понятно, на кой хрен Милту понадобилось язвить с утра пораньше на тему внешнего вида и завязывать Рассу галстук. Долбоносик чёртов. Вампир-переросток. Расс потёр виски, кисло улыбнулся Холли и направился к своему столу, краем глаза отметив замершего у стеклянных дверей Милта. Придумывать гадости лучше на холодную голову, уделив достаточно времени деталям. И месть слаще, и жертва на взводе. Поправлять воротничок рубашки Расс не стал. Глупость, конечно, но идиотский жест мистера «Совершенство-но-Собственник» казался... Забавным что ли. Главное, чтоб не перерос в привычку. А вот об этом Расс намеревался позаботиться сам.


End file.
